headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Mutilator, The
| running time = 84 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} The Mutilator is an American independent horror film of the slasher genre. It was written, produced, and directed by Buddy Cooper, and co-directed by John Douglass. It was produced by OK Productions and was first screened in Wilmington, North Carolina in August, 1984. A re-cut version of the film was re-released on June 7th, 1985. Plot In flashback, young Ed is cleaning one of his father's hunting rifles when it accidentally goes off, killing his mother in the kitchen. Ed, Sr. returns home to find his son kneeling before his mother's corpse and has a complete breakdown. In the present day, Ed, Jr. is now a college student and dating a girl named Pam. He is at a bar with Pam, his prankster friend Ralph, a jock named Mike, and Mike's girlfriend, Linda. Ed receives a telephone call from his father, demanding him to come to his beachfront condo and prepare it for the winter. This is actually just a lure, as Big Ed intends on killing his son out of revenge for shooting his mother years earlier. Ed and his friends agree to make it a Fall Break vacation, and they pick up Ralph's girlfriend, Sue. When they get to the condo, all the teens can think about is drinking beer and possibly having sex with their significant others - except for Pam, who wishes to maintain her virginal status. Big Ed is sleeping underneath the house and awakens to the noise of the teens. He then begins secretly hunting them down and murdering them one by one. He finds Mike and Linda skinny dipping in a swimming pool. Big Ed sneaks into the pool and drowns Linda. He then baits Mike towards a boathouse where he eviscerates him with an outboard motor. A beach patrol officer comes along and questions the remaining teens about all the activity going on at the house. Pam mentions that they can't find Mike and Linda, and the cop tells them that he will keep an eye out for them. After the kids leave, Big Ed emerges and beheads the cop. He brings the head and the corpse back to his secret lair. The night goes on, and the four remaining students play a game of Blind Man's Bluff. After this is done, Sue asks Ralph to go look for Mike and Linda, who obviously have not returned to the condo yet. Ralph goes outside and Ed kills him with a pitchfork. Sue then goes to look for Ralph, and Big Ed gets a hold of her as well. He plunges a fishing gaff through her vagina, then chops off her head with a battle axe. Ed, Jr. and Pam find Sue's mutilated remains, and the bodies of the other victims, in the basement, and are attacked by Big Ed. The two incapacitate Big Ed and try to drive away, but Big Ed jumps onto the car, and tries attacking them through the roof. Pam puts the car into reverse, and backs into a wall, crushing Big Ed into it, and cutting him in half at the waist. When a police car arrives, one of the deputies goes to inspect Big Ed's body, and has one of his legs sliced off when Big Ed springs to life. As Ed and Pam look on in horror, Big Ed finally dies laughing maniacally. Cast Notes & Trivia * The Mutilator, The Mutilator (1984) and Mutilator (1984) all redirect to this page. Body Count * Ed's mother - Accidentally shot by young Ed. * Linda - Drowned in swimming pool by Big Ed. * Mike - Eviscerated with outboard motor. * Beach cop - Beheaded by Big Ed. * Ralph - Stabbed through throat with pitchfork. * Sue - Stabbed through the vagina with gaff then beheaded. * Big Ed - Crushed by car by Pam and Ed, Jr. Survivors * Ed, Jr. * Pam External Links * * * The Mutilator at Wikipedia * * * References Axe | Bartender | Cheerleader | College | Cut in half | Dead animals | Decapitation | Doctor | Dreams | Drinking beer | Drowning | Evisceration | Female topless nudity | Genitalia mutilation | Gunshot victims | Hospital | Knife | Mutilation | North Carolina | Nurse | Pitchfork | Police car | Psychopath | Rifle | Serial killer | Severed head | Severed limbs | Shovel | Skinny dipping | Slasher | Stabbing | Student | Throat injury | Victim